That Loving Feeling
by CFCfan1
Summary: That moment when you realize that you love someone with all of your heart.


**So here is another one shot. I know I have a few multi-chapter stories that need to be updated, but I have writers block with those stories, which is why I am writing this one. If you have any suggestions for my other stories to get my brain working please PM me. I am pretty desperate. You will be given credit for the ideas of course, so please let me know. Also if you have ideas for stories that are not Scandal, that is great! I have just been writing Scandal right now because I am pretty obsessed with it, but other stories have been just sitting there. Anyway, here is the story. Tell me what you think about it!**

You know that moment when you realize that you love someone. It is that feeling that consumes every part of your being, whether you want it to or not. Your stomach knots a little along with your heart beating just a little bit faster. Olivia would never be able to forget the moment she realized she was in love with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She often would randomly smile in the office when she thought about it. There had been plenty of moments when she knew she was falling for him, like the time they were campaigning in Ohio, and she and Fitz had been standing together talking and they heard some of the volunteers make a crack about how good Olivia looked. Normally it wouldn't have fazed him, but what they said was stepping too far over the line for him, so he stopped talking to her and turned to the young volunteers with a look in his eye that sent the look of terror into theirs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but some of us are trying to work on a campaign, and last time I checked, making cracks about senior officials on said campaign is not work. So if you would please either do something useful, or get out of here, because I don't want remarks like that around this campaign. Do you understand me?" he said harshly and they all nodded furiously and apologized to both Fitz and Olivia before running off and making phone calls.

"Scaring the volunteers…probably not the best idea Governor," She said with a laugh. He smiled at her, but his face got serious after a second.

"No one, especially volunteers should be talking about you like that, it is disrespectful." He said honestly.

"Really? That is why you went off on them?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and giving him a look.

"Well that, and the fact that I am the only one that is allowed to look at you like that," He said with a smile.

"Keep telling yourself that Governor," She said also smiling. She laughed as his smile disappeared after her comment.

"Wait…what?" He asked, but she had already walked away. He smiled after a second and went off to find Cyrus to figure out what else needed to be done. As Olivia walked towards a desk to make a quick phone call to check on the status of other campaign offices, she couldn't help but notice that her feelings for him were getting more and more serious.

Although she felt a greater pull towards him, she didn't love him at that point. No she realized she loved him in a much more private venue. It was election night and everyone was celebrating after the news reported that he had won the election. He was going to be the 44th president of the United States. He had made a speech and shook hands with everyone. Once he was done talking with everyone he scanned the room looking for her. Mellie was talking to some donors and was in her zone. Cyrus was talking to James and some other of the reporters that had been with them on the campaign, so he decided to go find her. He left the room with a huge smile on his face. They were at the ranch in Santa Barbara and as he passed a bay window he saw her sitting on the little swing that he had put up for Karen back when she was younger. He smiled and walked out to go talk to her.

She didn't hear him walk up and jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We did it Livi…I couldn't have done it without you," He whispered into her ear. The smile that was on his face disappeared when he felt a tear fall onto his arm. He let her go and walked around so that he was facing her. He crouched down to her level and used the pad of this thumb to wipe the tears away. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Fitz…you are the President of the United States. In just over two months you are going to live in the White House and you are going to be the most powerful man in the world." She whispered.

"Yea…that was the plan," He said with a small smile.

"With great power comes great responsibility," She said and chuckled a little.

"Spiderman quote?" He said with the small smile still on his face.

"I…we…can't be together anymore," She said looking away and the smile vanished from his face.

"What?" He asked quickly his voice strained a little.

"Fitz…you are the President, your life is going to be under a microscope even more than it is already. If this were to get out, it would ruin you. This…us, is way to dangerous, we can't keep doing this," She said standing up.

"Liv," He tried but she started to walk away. "Olivia!" he practically yelled, which stopped her in her tracks. She had never heard so much anger in his voice being directed towards her before. She turned around and in that moment she knew she loved him, no matter what he was about to say, she loved him, she could see it in his eyes how much the words she just spoke hurt him. She just didn't want to get hurt herself.

"You do not get to do this!" He said harshly and her eyes closed.

"Fitz…" She tried but he cut her off.

"No! Over the last few months you have been ordering me around and making decisions for me and telling me when and when not to speak, so now it is my turn. This has not just been some random thing between us. You mean more to me than being President ever could. I will not let you walk away, not without a fight." He said honestly. She walked back over to the tree but stood away from him. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"You know that isn't true, being President is all you have worked for, and not matter what we have…or had, that doesn't change that. You can't throw everything away for us," She said seriously.

"Yes I can, it is my life. I get to decide on how I live it." He said taking a step towards her.

"No you can't. Damn it Fitz, this is what you are meant to do. You are meant to be President, you are meant to lead so why one earth would you give it up? Why would you give it up for me?" She asked honestly.

"Because I love you god dammit!" He shouted and they both froze. Those words had never come out of his mouth before. Other than the press conference early on in the campaign, but they hadn't spoken about that ever.

"Fitz…" She whispered as more tears fell.

"I love you ok. Whether you feel the same or not doesn't really matter…Ok, so it matters but you know what I mean. I am so madly in love with you that it hurts. It hurts every time I see you talking to other guys who are clearly hitting on you. It hurts when I can't touch you because Mellie is around. I have never felt like this before, and there is no way in hell that I am going to let you walk away, not now. The time for walking away passed a long time ago. I know this, us, is dangerous, but I can't help how I feel, and if me having this job takes you away from me, it isn't worth it. I can't lose you, I don't know what I would do," He said with a tear falling down his cheek. He was now standing right in front of her. She finally looked at him for the first time since he had walked outside. Right then she knew she loved him to. She knew the feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't just go away, and she noticed the fact that her heart was beating just a little bit faster.

"Please…don't walk away from this, from us," He said begging. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. So she did the one thing she knew would convey what she was feeling, she kissed him. She poured her heart and soul into that kiss. He held on to her afraid that she would run if he let go. When they did finally pull apart for air he gave her a questioning look.

"I love you too Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." She whispered with a huge smile on her face.

**Ok there it is. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
